No me basta con solo quererte
by Andy Ross
Summary: Hinata es un alumno promedio, el típico tipo tímido que prefiere mantenerse al margen, pero un guarda un secreto: Esta perdidamente enamorado. El problema: Esta enamorado de un hombre. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico popular. Pero no se preocupen no la típica historia chica nerd-chico popular, es más bien de como un hombre se enamora de otro. Fic Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"Dicen que al amor no le importa la edad, los años que pasen, las distancias, los riesgos ni los géneros… ¿Es cierto? Espero que sea así, porque siento que el hecho de solo saberlo yo, ya no es suficiente"

"**No me basta sólo con quererte"**

Capitulo Uno

A veces tengo sueños…

Donde corresponde estos extraños sentimientos.

A veces pienso en ello, pero no quiero darle más importancia de la que tendría cualquier cosa en el mundo… Porque esos sueños me dan esperanza, una esperanza que destruye mi alma y corroe mi corazón.

Porque la vida no es como yo quería que fuera, porque es doloroso pensar en los sueños rotos que a veces duelen más de lo que deberían.

Durante gran parte de mi adolescencia me pregunte si esto que sentía no era una aberración, una mala suerte del destino. Pero mi madre me enseño que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, cosa que a veces creo que no es cierto.

Y aun cuando me duela todo este sentimiento secreto, no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que mi amor es algo que trasciende cualquier cosa. Porque dentro de mí sé que yo nací con este sentimiento…

Un sentimiento que estuvo dormido toda mi vida, pero que exploto en cuanto lo vi, y sentí que todo cambiaria en ese mismo instante.

A veces me arrepiento, pero luego recuerdo que también me hace inmensamente feliz, porque con solo verlo todo mi día se alegra y no me importa que todas las cosas malas aun existan.

El automóvil frena frente a la entrada de la secundaria Moshicaya, el lugar donde curso el penúltimo año.

Y _él_… el ultimo.

Es raro, ni siquiera somos compañeros.

No he sido capaz de decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mis dos mejores amigos…

Tengo miedo…

Cualquiera lo tendría pero yo soy un cobarde.

—Hemos llegado señorito.

Con rapidez salgó del vehículo y camino hacia la entrada, un gran número de estudiantes que no me toma atención, cosa de la que estoy muy feliz, ser el centro de atención me provoca terror.

Es el primer día de clases y no estoy seguro de si llegare a verlo. Incluso cuando sé que tiene práctica a las últimas horas es difícil estar seguro con su volátil personalidad. Todo el objetivo de venir es solo con la esperanza de verlo. Las vacaciones fueron un gran suplicio sin saber nada de _él_.

A veces me desconozco, soy un obsesivo cuando de _él_ se trata.

Lo sé casi todo. Su rutina, las cosas que le gustan, lo que prefiere mantener en secreto, sus mejores amigos.

¿Soy un acosador?

Considerando que lo he estado mirando desde hace cuatro años, y este es el quinto no me sorprendo.

La primera vez que lo vi fue la cosa más asombrosa que me ha ocurrido en toda la vida.

Era el primer día de en la secundaria, y me sentía extremadamente nervioso. Incluso mi padre se había tomado la molestia de dejarme en la entrada, pero no era tan valiente como para cruzar la puerta y enfrentarme al lugar donde permanecería durante seis años.

Un sonido estridente y un gritó, todo paso tan rápido que el suelo bajo mi espalda fue lo último que sentí.

Me estrelle contra la acera, y por unos segundos todo fue negro. Algo debajo de mi cabeza era suave, demasiado suave y cómodo que fue difícil pensar que estaba acostado en el pavimento del suelo—. ¿Estás bien amigo? —pregunto una fuerte y profunda voz cercana a mí.

Abrí los ojos frenéticamente, alguien me sostenía bajo su cuerpo y el terror fue lo primero que se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Un cumulo de personas se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor para luego mirar preocupadamente.

— ¿Estará bien? —logre escuchar.

La persona que me tenía prácticamente abrazado a su cuerpo, levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para luego sonreír de forma tranquilizadora.

Su cabello rubio, enmarañado y desordenado le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndolo lucir misterioso, cosa que contrastaba bastante con su enorme sonrisa. Era alto y delgado.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mis mejillas se sonrojaban y alguna extraña sensación se extendía desde mi pecho hasta alcanzar cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

—Por poco y esa moto te arrolla niño. —mencionó.

Un adolescente se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras se quitaba el casco—. Lo siento, lo siento, te grite que salieras del camino pero estabas como ido. —se disculpó.

El muchacho se levantó y note que su mano estaba debajo de mi cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —repitió.

—S-sí, g-gracias. —respondí de forma bastante idiota.

Con cuidado me ayudo a ponerme de pie—. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—N-no, estoy bien.

No fue hasta que quitó la mano tras mi cabeza que me di cuenta que está, estaba sangrando.

La coloco debajo de mi cabeza, para evitar alguna conmoción, pero recibió todo el impacto y estaba visiblemente raspada.

—C-creo que el que debe ir a la enfermería es otro. —señale su mano.

—Uh… —observo sorprendido la sangre que botaba dela misma. —Hum, creo que me has salvado de llegar a la primera clase. —sonrío divertido—. Gracias.

Y esa sonrisa tan sincera jamás podría olvidarla.

Eso fue hace tanto, y también la única vez que hablamos porque luego nunca más nos volvimos a ver.

No directamente. Yo si lo he visto muchas veces más…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hinata!

TenTen llega corriendo a mi lado con las mejillas sonrojadas. De seguro ha vuelto a quedarse dormida.

— ¿Por qué no paraste la primera vez que te llamé?

—Lo siento TenTen. —mis mejillas arden, odio que suceda a cada segundo. Mi piel es tan blanca que es difícil ocultarlo.

—Nah, no seas tan formal, somos amigos. —me da un codazo amistoso.

TenTen es hermosa, si me enamorara de ella todo sería mucho más sencillo. Es linda y agradable.

—Oh ¿Y Kiba? Siempre vienen juntos. —giró la cabeza buscándolo pero no veo por ninguna parte.

TenTen desvió la mirada.

—Ese idiota, no me lo menciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? —pregunté, algo raro pasaba y no es que los sean los mejores amigos, porque los dos acostumbraban a pelearse por cualquier cosa, sino que ellos siempre venían juntos, pues eran vecinos.

Des pues de unos minutos se dignó a contestarme.

—Me engaño…

Me quede helado, el engaño significaría que ellos dos eran…

—Se suponía que me conseguiría el número de su compañero de laboratorio pero luego quiso que yo le pagara por hacerlo, pues según él, sería demasiado raro que un hombre le esté pidiendo números a otro hombre.

No me molestaría que los dos comenzaran a salir, pero siento que sería muy raro… casi antinatural. Pero creo que si los dos deciden ser novios yo los apoyaría.

—Este año te conseguiré una novia Hinata.

—¡¿Pero de qué cosas hablas?! —grite sorprendido.

TenTen comenzó a reir bajito de mí.

Cruzamos la puerta y nos dirigimos a los casilleros donde guardamos nuestras pertenencias. Estoy atento a la aglomeración de estudiantes en el pasillo.

Desde que avanzamos al último ciclo nos transfirieron a los casilleros del lado oeste donde se encuentran los cursos superiores.

_Él_ tiene el suyo a tres metros de mío.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Las prácticas son a las tres!

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

—!Oe! Pensé que serían a las cuatro.

—El entrenador lo adelantó.

Oh Diablos, él está a unos metros de mí, pero el miedo de verlo directamente me paraliza. No sé ni siquiera como actuar cuando está cerca. La única manera que tengo de observarlo es de lejos cuando no se puede dar cuenta de mi obsesiva y penetrante mirada sobre la suya.

—¡Hinata! ¡Te estoy hablando! —TenTen grita a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

Todos se giran a mirarnos, incluso él ¡Qué vergüenza! Mis mejillas vuelven a su color rosa habitual.

Miró de reojo como Naruto ladea el rostro divertido antes de retirarse.

Siento tanta vergüenza que quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague de una vez.

—Hinata, que mal amigo, no me escuchas.

—Lo siento TenTen, estaba distraído.

La campana que anuncia el inicio de las actividades escolares retumba en el lugar y todos caminan más rápido.

—¡Corre Hinata! —incluso antes de que me dé cuenta, ya estoy siendo arrastrado por TenTen a nuestro salón.

El primer día nunca tenemos clases, solo son las típicas presentaciones de inicio. TenTen se la ha pasado babeando por unos cuantos muchachos de nuestra clase.

Mi lugar se encuentra cerca de la ventana, de esa manera puedo mirar al patio y la zona de entrenamiento. Tal vez con suerte llegue a verlo.

TenTen me señala —para nada discreta— el trasero del compañero de enfrente. Niego con la cabeza antes de volver mi vista hacia el patio.

Cuando era más joven me di cuenta que yo era el único que tenía una complexión delicada entre el resto de compañeros. No me gustaban las mujeres y decidí que cuando crezca elegiría una esposa que si me gustara. Pero al crecer mi indiferencia seguía siendo la misma.

Cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez y lo vi, supe que él era mi primer amor.

Por lo tanto yo era homosexual, eso explicaría que las mujeres no me gustaran.

Pero…

Los hombres tampoco llamaban mi atención.

Es por ese motivo es que pienso que la única persona con la que podría llegar a estar, sería con él. Cosa difícil.

No aspiro ni siquiera a ser su amigo.

Para empezar; soy tímido y al solo verlo de lejos me paralizo por lo nervios.

—Hinata, las clases ya se acabaron hace un rato. —TenTen me mira confundida.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Estaba distraído.

TenTen rodó los ojos. —Nunca lo dude ¿quieres ir a la cafetería?

—Voy a ir primero a la biblioteca.

— ¿Biblioteca?

—Sera solo unos momentos. Lo prometo.

Tome mi mochila rápido antes de correr al edificio al lado del colegio.

Conozco a Naruto, siempre va a la biblioteca diez minutos en cuanto comienza el descanso, luego vuelve a la cafetería.

Es uno de los momentos en los que me permito que todo este enfermizo sentimiento florezca en el aire y acosarlo con mi mirada obsesiva a través de los estantes.

Normalmente espero a que se vaya para luego revisar qué libro lee, para leerlos también. Sé que suena demasiado estúpido, pero es una forma en la siento que estamos más cerca…

Soy un idiota.

La secretaria que atiende en la biblioteca me mira con desdén, como siempre. No la culpo, es raro que un chico este siempre vigilando a otro.

No estoy seguro de ser gay, porque los hombres no me gustan, pero Naruto lo hace. Así que acepto mi homosexualidad.

Naruto toma prestado dos libros antes de retirarse rápidamente. No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado, no estuvo más de tres minutos.

Me pregunto que lo trae tan apurado.

¡No Hinata! ¡Deja de acosarlo!

Olvida esta obsesión y concéntrate en los estudios, a tus padres no les agradara saber que pierdes el tiempo suspirando por otro chico.

Para empezar es imposible…

A él le gusta la novia de su amigo, si no fuera un amigo fiel estoy segura que ya se hubiera confesado.

Y lo iba a hacer, pero ellos le contaron primero que empezaron a salir.

Siento empatía con él por esa razón, yo también amo a un imposible.

Y lo acepto.

Es amor.

Soy un hombre enamorado de otro.

¿Qué tan enfermo suena eso?

Si alguien lo supiera me encerraría. Estoy completamente seguro que no es natural, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Si alguien vendiera alguna receta para olvidarlo, no lo compraría.

Este amor que siento… le da un sentido a mi vida…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No iba a subir esta historia porque ya tengo varias sin actualizar, pero esta idea me gustó tanto y además está dedicada al _Grupo de Facebook_ Mundo NaruHina Fanfiction por sus más de quinientos miembros. Espero que les guste chicas/as.

Aclaraciones: Sí, Hinata es nombre de hombre también en Japón (Lo vi en un anime) Es** yaoi** porque Hinata es hombre…

Si no les gusta este género, **NO LO LEAN**.

Espero sus review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"Dicen que al amor no le importa la edad, los años que pasen, las distancias, los riesgos ni los géneros… ¿Es cierto? Espero que sea así, porque siento que el hecho de solo saberlo yo, ya no es suficiente"

"**No me basta sólo con quererte"**

Capítulo 2

Prefiero caminar hasta mi casa, porque de esa forma puedo ver a las personas y su vida diaria, cada uno con sus propios problemas, incluso más que los míos estoy seguro.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy el heredero de la compañía Hyuga S.A. que produce productos electrónicos. Mi padre está feliz de que su heredero sea un hombre, pues muestra su preocupación cuando le dijeron que él bebe podría llegar a ser mujer…

Por suerte para mi familia soy un hombre… y sí, me he revisado varias veces… esa cosa que cuelga de mi lo dice todo.

El colegio apesta y a veces pienso que la vida misma también…

No, no creo que la vida apeste, pero apesta cuando no tienes una meta u objetivo. Mi razón de vivir ni siquiera sabe que existo y esos suspiros melancólicos llenan cada rincón de mi alma.

Si tuviera un poco de coraje podría confesar lo enamorado que me encuentro, pero…

Me vería ridículo, tan patético.

Admito que estoy asustado, y sí se entera y siente asco hacia mí. No me siento con la suficiente fuerza para soportar un rechazo.

En estos momentos me dirijo al colegio con TenTen y Kiba peleando detrás. Los dos creen que este será mi gran año, sus perspectivas son demasiado altas. Incluso habían contratado a una de esas videntes que te dicen el futuro por una cantidad considerable de dinero. Pronosticando para mí mucha fortuna y suerte en el amor.

Con semejante cantidad es difícil que diga alguna cosa mala de todos modos.

— ¡Cuidado! —ese grito lleno de terror perforó mis oídos.

En una fracción de segundo puedo ver como un camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un joven que cruzaba desprevenidamente la calle.

Debía estar loco, pero esa situación era la misma para mí, así que con una velocidad inhumana corrí hacia una muerte asegurada detrás de aquel joven.

Aun cuando mi cuerpo raquítico no podía compararse con el cuerpo de ese joven, la adrenalina me otorgaba fuerza para lanzarnos a los dos a la acera.

Me había pasado lo mismo, así que tenía cierto parecido, excepto que en esta ocasión el que había sido salvado era otra persona.

Con la respiración agitada me levante del cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo para acostarme a un lado. Mi corazón latía desbocado y no podía regularizar mi respiración.

Era la cosa más estúpida y heroica que había hecho en mi vida.

Algunas personas se reúnen a nuestro alrededor murmurando cosas inentendibles, no puedo escucharlos, mi respiración se ralentiza a medida que pasan los segundos.

La persona que está cerca de mí lanza un gemido ahogado al intentar levantarse, con los ojos entrecerrados puedo observar como algunas chicas intentan levantarlo con cuidado.

—_Cuidado con senpai…_

— _¿Se encuentra bien senpai?_

Un montón de voces que se mezclan a mí alrededor y me aturden momentáneamente. Una mano toma mis brazos y me ayuda a levantarme.

Suspirando, hecho mi cabello hacia atrás viendo directamente hacia los ojos de la persona que me ha ayudado.

—Gracias. Mi amigo es un despistado… Fuiste muy rápido cuando quise darme cuenta ya lo habías empujado. Fue muy valiente.

A mi costado se escucha un bufido, pero sinceramente no puedo prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no sea a la persona que está frente a mí y es que ver a la persona de la que has estado enamorado durante más de cuatro años es algo que no sucede muy a menudo.

Trago saliva intentado actuar relajadamente pero es imposible.

_No seas raro_, me grito internamente.

Asiento con la cabeza, mi boca esta algo reseca y necesito desesperadamente algo de agua.

Naruto mira divertido a su amigo que está siendo atendido por un gran número de chicas que no desaprovechan para tocar algo de su cuerpo, incluso parece no molestarle el ser manoseado sin vergüenza en plena vía pública.

Sasuke Uchiha es —_según todas las chicas— _el chico más caliente del colegio, pero no se compara a Naruto y su comisura levemente levantada y burlona.

Definitivamente es difícil apartar la mirada de _Demasiado-guapo-y-sexy-por-su-bien_ Naruto Uzumaki.

—Eres un peligro para la seguridad vial Sasuke. —dice con voz infantil.

—Déjame en paz, idiota. —Sasuke aparta disimuladamente a las chicas que lo rodean y no me sorprendo para nada al ver a TenTen entre ellas.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke se gira hacia mí y realiza una reverencia. —Arigato.

Con los ojos como platos hago una torpe reverencia. —No es nada Uchiha-senpai.

No es sorprendente que lo conozca, es uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de la institución, eso sin contar las múltiples medallas que ha obtenido como nadador.

—Acompáñeme el día de hoy en el almuerzo como recompensa por su noble gesto. —no es una pregunta, sino más bien una orden indirecta que se debe cumplir.

Esto es algo que no esperaba, Sasuke Uchiha me invita el almuerzo. Increíble, es muy amable. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, si me siento con él estaré muy cerca de Naruto y ahora estoy utilizando todo mi autocontrol para no derretirme como mantequilla cerca de él. Además…

Uchiha-senpai me da escalofríos con esa actitud tan reservada que tiene y el constante ceño frunció en su rostro no es algo que quiera ver.

—Aceptamos. —la voz de TenTen me sorprende.

Le reprocho con la mirada, pero ésta no se da por aludida, sin embargo, sigue mirando con expresión bobalicona a Uchiha-senpai.

Él asiente antes de retirarse.

—Nos vemos.

La voz de Naruto cerca de mi envía una sensación de cosquillas en mi estómago para nada desagradable.

Naruto nos sonríe de forma encantadora antes de marcharse.

Creo que no lo resistiré…

Con una sonrisa idiota me dejo caer, pero Kiba me sostiene… y es lo único que siento mientras caigo en la inconciencia de la sonrisa de Naruto.

…

Las clases han avanzado tan rápido que no puedo evitar emocionarme por el almuerzo con Uchiha-senpai, y es que voy a volver a ver a Naruto…

Las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaron una revolución y dudo que algún alimento cruce por mi boca.

Bien, mi lado cobarde salió a flote… ¿y si me mancho y no me doy cuenta? ¿Y si me pierdo en los ojos de Naruto y todos se dan cuenta? ¿Y si…?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Voy a comer con Sasuke, es algo fuera de otro mundo. —TenTen sigue en su nueve de fantasía. Caminando delante y arrastrándome de paso.

Kiba declaró que esos tipos no le agradaban y decidió sentarse con sus compañeros.

—Puede que esos sexys nadadores estén allí. Lástima que Sasuke tiene novia, pero de todos modos veré a Naruto y él está soltero…

Un sentimiento posesivo invade mi cuerpo y deseo reclamarle a TenTen por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y decirle que Naruto es mío y como un infante declarar que yo lo vi primero.

Pero no menciono ninguna silaba y simplemente espero el inevitable momento en el que los dos nos sentemos en la misma mesa.

Sé que le gusta sentarse frente a Sasuke, de esa manera lo patea durante los almuerzos, le gusta comer ramen y/o caballa durante el almuerzo y es zurdo con los cubiertos.

No. No es obsesión ni nada que se le parezca.

Cuando llegamos frente a su mesa puedo ver que Naruto y Sakura ya están sentados mirándonos expectantes, al parecer Naruto no pensó que vendríamos. Y no estoy segura de si eso es bueno o malo.

—Viniste… digo, vinieron. —menciona, levantándose de su asiento y regalándonos una de sus espectaculares sonrisas. —Siéntense. Sasuke fue a traer su almuerzo de su casillero. —agrego, excusando a su compañero.

Naruto sonríe casi infantilmente mientras nos observa fijamente a TenTen y a mí. TenTen golpea mi pierna para llamar mi atención mientras solo lo mira a él. Si no supiera que TenTen está perdidamente enamorada de mi primo me sentiría muy desplazado.

—Aquí estoy. —Sasuke se siente cerca de Sakura y Naruto le cede el lugar al tiempo que se levanta y se acerca a nuestro banco.

¡Dios!

Naruto se ha sentado cerca de mí.

Es como un sueño tan raro.

—Así que tú le salvaste la vida a mi amorcito. —Sakura se lanza al cuello de Sasuke y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras nos mira fijamente.

Marcando territorio.

Bien hecho.

Pero sinceramente; Sasuke no despierta ningún interés en mí. Teniendo en cuenta que es hombre.

Naruto es diferente.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan al darme cuenta que su codo se roza con el mío y su fragancia inunda todo el aire. Huele a agua fresca, definitivamente estoy alucinando cosas. El agua fresca no huele, pero es como agua y sol; no tengo otras palabras para describir su olor.

—El muy idiota iba a cruzar un semáforo en rojo. —se burla, con su tenedor comienza a comer una ensalada.

— ¿Y tú no hiciste nada? —pregunta Sakura con un gracioso mohín. Su hombro se levanta en un movimiento ensayado para que su blusa deje una porción de piel a la vista.

Ella lo hace intencional o no, pero siento que intenta coquetear.

Lo peor es que ella no está mirando a Naruto sino a mí.

Tranquilízate Hinata, forzó un suave sonrisa y enderezo mis hombros. Mi cabello es corto pero los mechones frente a mi frente logran ocultar mis ojos.

—No hubo necesidad, nuestro héroe aquí presente logro empujarlo en un micro-segundo. —Y rodea mis hombros con su brazo—. Eres muy valiente Hinata… —susurra cerca de mi rostro.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Literalmente ha dejado de latir.

Mis mejillas están tan calientes que difícilmente pasaría por alto. Espero por Dios que Naruto no sé de cuenta. Suelto un respiro y me encojo de hombros.

—Eres muy hermoso Hinata, nunca te había visto. —Sakura parpadea.

—Y-yo estoy en quinto año.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Levanto el rostro con sorpresa

¿Tener novia?

Ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso, oh pero esas son cosas vergonzosas que ellos no tienen por qué enterarse.

Desesperadamente tomo mi vaso con agua para evitar responder alguna tontería. Me pregunto si decir la verdad solo me convertirá en un perdedor más.

—Oh si, Hinata es muy popular con las chicas.

Me ahogo con el agua. Naruto me da unas palmaditas en la espalda que solo logran ponerme más nervioso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sakura… —advierte Sasuke.

—Sí, ahora no tiene ninguna, su ex era demasiado posesiva. —TenTen saca de su boca las mentiras con tanta facilidad que estoy sorprendido. —Incluso ha rechazado a varias chicas esta semana, creo que su actitud tímida, fiel e infantil las atrae como _moscas_ a la miel. —Comenta mirando fijamente a Sakura, la cual no se da por aludida y solo me mira fijamente al tiempo que asiente y se relame los labios. Este almuerzo comienza a incomodarme. Ni siquiera he podido comer mi comida—. Pero Hinata necesita una abeja reina.

Tres pares de ojos me evalúan con la mirada.

Mi estómago se acalambra.

— ¿Hay alguien que te interese en estos momentos?

Es el día de las preguntas incomodas que no puedo contestar, pero el timbre de la campana interrumpe cualquier sonido que sale de mi boca.

Luego de este día tan extraño lo único que deseo es tirarme en mi cama y olvidar todas esas cosas tan raras que sucedieron.

TenTen y Kiba se han ido juntos y mi chofer tuvo problemas con su familia así que decidí darle unos días sin que nadie se entere. Ahora tendré que ir caminando y eso es algo que definitivamente no me molesta.

— ¡Hinata!

Volteo para encontrarme con Naruto que llega corriendo junto a mí. Su respiración agitada indica que tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarme.

—Naruto… —susurro.

—No me escuchaste, llevo llamándote desde hace varios minutos pero estabas muy ensimismado.

Mis mejillas se ruborizan y me pateo mentalmente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tu casa queda en esta dirección? —señala el camino.

—Yep…

Ahogo un jadeo al darme cuenta de cómo respondo, la persona que siempre dice eso es TenTen. Juntarme demasiado con ella me ha llevado a estos extremos.

Naruto ríe suavemente.

—La mía también ¿No te importa si te acompaño?

Asiento como un tonto enamorado.

Disimuladamente me pellizco cerca de la cadera para asegurarme de no estar soñando.

Nop… este dolor que siento es muy real.

— ¿Estas bien Hinata? Parece como si te pasara algo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa dejo de sobar mi adolorido muslo.

Sé que no es una cita ni nada pero no puedo evitar que mi estúpido corazón comience a bombear más rápido la sangre que se aglomera directamente a mis mejillas.

Mis pasos son tan rígidos que no dudo que él pueda sentirlo.

— ¿Te duelen las piernas?

Naruto se ha acercado demasiado, si no se separa mis piernas de gelatina podrían fallar.

—Si quieres yo puedo cargarte, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes.

— ¡No! ¡No! —niego desesperadamente con las manos frente al él, me alejo unos pasos para poder respirar tranquilo.

Definitivamente este día es uno de esos que nunca olvidare.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí les presento el segundo cap, y como ya lo había dicho anteriormente este fic será actualizado cada semana (si me es posible dos veces, debido a que planeo terminarlo antes de Noviembre) Ya veremos más NaruHina en los próximos capítulos ;)

Espero sus review, follow o favorite.

Ya saben que lo más importante es que les guste.

Besos de Chocolate!


End file.
